Enter The Goblin
Enter the Goblin (Japanese: 忍び込んだらどこまでも ''Sneak everywhere'') is the sixth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on May 9, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot The black dragon is using an electric fan, claiming Dark Wiz Company is troubled. The President of DWC says they will obtain what they want. The dragon throws the electric fan, the wind is not enough. Nezuccho is at the hideout, thinking about what Anna and Dandy have told him about the Windragon. He's confused and then decides to see Halca, the one person who would know all about Windragon. Halca is thinking about what her dad taught her about Legendz. She tells herself that she will learn everything about Legendz. At school, Shu is running in the hallways, Nezuccho firmly bting his behind. He runs into Halca, and tells her Nezu has a question. She freaks out at the mouse look-a-like, so Shu Reborns Shiron. Shiron takes Shu outside so he can speak with Halca privately, though Shu initially refuses, Shiron glares at him. Shiron then grabs Halca's attention and asks for information, but Halca starts asking a lot of random questions. Shiron answers so that she will stop, but since she doesn't, he interupts her. Shiron asks her why she loves Legendz, she responds that her father's dream became her own and that she wishes to write a book about Legendz so the world will know about them. Shiron asks Halca what he is, but Halca only knows what Shiron knows, so she isn't much help. Halca decides to investigate, so Shiron tells her to head to DWC. Shiron gives Halca a feather from his wing to thank her. Halca is in front of DWC with a device that will "reveal where Legendz are". It keeps making sounds, which she thinks means that it has located a Legendz, (It actually means that it ''isn't ''a Legendz). Halca has infiltrated an elevator at DWC, or not, as a woman kindly asks what floor she get off at. Halca begins to collect information; she talks to the lunch lady who says someone who looked like a crocodile used to be around, though Halca doesn't find this weird. She also hears of a big bird that flew out of the building, which she also thinks is normal. She is about to give up when she bumps into someone and her device starts making a different noise. She asks the person if he's seen anything weird, and he explains that he recently started working inside DWC due to a mistake made the fourth day of the previous month. Halca leaves just as BB arrives, who tells Goblin that he has another chance. Halca overhears that there is a mysterious room in a secret basement of DWC. Halca decides to investigate further. Shu and his friends are walking home when Meg says that Halca took the day off, Nezu seems interested. Goblin suddenly appears and chases after Shu for his Talispod. Halca has managed to find a room in the basement, though there is nothing related to Legendz in the room. Suddenly, Sasuke walks into the room, startling her. Goblin becomes Big Goblin and Shu Reborns Shiron. Meanwhile, Sasuke tells Halca that the floor is a secret so that DWC's new project remains a secret from rivaling companies, so Halca leaves. However, there is indeed a secret floor beyond a hidden door that leads to a room full of Soul Doll. Halca then remembers the book in the room that she had seen in her father's library. Meanwhile, Shiron and Big Goblin end their battle, with Shiron the victor. Halca finds the book and learns of a war called the Legendz War. Shiron flies off while Halca seems worried about the Legendz War. The black dragon claims the players are falling into their places; the time is drawing near. Major Events *Halca infiltrates Dark Wiz Company *Halca learns of the Legendz War Debuts Trivia *Ranshiin expresses his dislike of electric fans in this episode *In the room full of Soul Dolls, the Soul Dolls of Hellhound, Salamander and Vampire are shown *The Legendz War is first named in this episode *The name of this episode is a parody of "Enter the Dragon" *Eyecatch: Shiron & Goblin Category:Episodes